Hunting archers invariably nock an arrow in the bowstring so that an arrow may be quickly shot if game is encountered. This bow and arrow combination is manually carried frequently for hours and often for the better part of the day. The archer holds the arrow with his fingers on the arrow rest of the bow, and this grip on the bow and arrow becomes tiring.
The broad heads of hunting arrows are usually constructed of tapered razor-sharp blades, and any accidental stumble or fall might severely injure the archer or his companion. It is highly desirable, therefore, to protect the broad head to prevent such injuries. One attempt in the prior art to protect or guard the broad head is to provide a boot over the broad head that is held to the bow by a cord or string. However, when the archer bends the bow for a shot, the boot may stay over the broad head, defeating the shot.
I have devised a guard that is positive in its release from the broad head and avoids the drawbacks of this boot and cord structure.